


Honey

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Series: Bliss [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Eleven months and fifteen days later, Jim and Bones go on their honeymoon.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Bliss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best beloved Steph, for their patience and editing.

Leonard McCoy wasn't much of an actor, and he'd been worried his abilities - or lack thereof - were going to rat him out. But it turned out he didn't have to do much acting. His jaw dropped as he stepped out of the car into the warm embrace of a Georgia afternoon and saw the farmhouse. It was old, wooden, painted white with a pretty little porch circling the whole thing like a ring. 

"Surprise!" 

Jim hovered behind him, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Do you like it?" 

"That depends", Leonard said carefully. Couldn't give the game away. "What exactly is this?" 

"It's our honeymoon!" Jim slung his arm around Leonard's shoulder. "It's ours for two whole weeks, Bones." 

By reflex, Leonard's arm wrapped around (his husband's) waist. 

"Jim--" All this time pretending not to know about the surprise Jim had arranged for them and he might have come up with something to say. "Jim, I can't believe you did this". 

He curled his arm tighter around ( _ his husband)  _ and kissed him on the temple. 

"Thank you, darlin."

Then, without warning, he stooped and hooked his arm under Jim's legs and straightened again. Jim made a very undignified noise and clung to his shoulders. Leonard started up the porch steps. 

"Wait! The bags!" 

"They'll keep", Leonard said gruffly. Kid was the same height as him, and heavy.

After a brief struggle at the door as Jim attempted to wriggle the key free of his pocket without being set down, Bones carried him over the threshold. He kissed Jim sweetly before lowering him to his feet and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. 

Jim placed a hand flat on his chest and pushed him away gently. 

"OK, time for the tour! I can't wait for you to see this place!" and with that he bounded away. Leonard followed, vaguely noting to himself to bring the bags in at some point. 

He found Jim sitting on top of the kitchen island. It was a nice kitchen, homey and warm. It felt lived-in, like a family made spaghetti here on Wednesday nights, not one of those sterile, marble countertop monstrosities.   
  


"I'm starving actually, mind if we whip something up in the replicator before we continue the tour?" Leonard turned from examining the nicely stocked wine rack just in time to see Jim's face drop. 

"There uh, isn't one", he said, picking at his thumbnail. He'd been at the damn thing so much the last week it had looked raw and sore at the ceremony. Leonard suspected that Jim had been biting the nail in his sleep. 

"There's food though! Lots, I gave them a list. I thought we could, y'know, cook together. It'd be retro or something." 

Leonard stepped in between Jim's knees and cupped his cheek.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you darlin?" Jim gave him a small smile and Leonard's heart broke just a little to think that even now, he could still be so tentative. He spied an overflowing fruit bowl. 

"I'll have a banana. You too, I know you only had coffee this morning."

"So did you."

"And I ought to know better, now eat up." 

Leonard leaned against the counter, Jim knocking companionably against his shoulder as they ate. And then Jim knocked his shoulder again. And again. Leonard finally turned his head to look and see why Jim wanted his attention so badly. 

"You're an infant, you know that?" 

Jim released the still entirely intact banana from his mouth. 

"And  _ you  _ married me!" 

" _ Eat".  _

Jim winked and bit into the banana savagely. 

"Good lord." 

The speed with which Jim ate the banana revealed how hungry he really was and Leonard made a note to fix them both a big lunch. Maybe there were some steaks in that fridge and he could rustle up some sandwiches, loaded with fried onions and mushrooms. 

"C'mon, show me around the rest."

Jim hopped down, took his hand and squeezed, before dragging him back to the foyer and up the stairs.

"Hold on, now ain't there more downstairs?" 

"There's a pantry and a living room, you know what a sofa looks like."

Jin hurried them through the master bedroom, past a rather lovely four poster bed that Leonard would have liked to take a closer look at, into the ensuite. 

"Ta-dah!", Jim exclaimed, swinging his leg over the bathtub and climbing in. He folded his hand behind his head and grinned up and Leonard. "What do you think, Bones?" 

It was a big, claw-footed tub. Leonard would have been able to fill it up to his chin. Jim's t-shirt had hiked up a little, exposing a tanned sliver of stomach as he reclined in the empty tub.

"I think I love it," Leonard pronounced , planting a hand on either side of the tub and leaning in. "And I know I love you." 

Jim didn't even scoff at how sentimental he was being, and as Leonard captured his lips in a kiss he reached back and twisted. 

Cold water sprayed from the faucet, dousing Jim as he shrieked. 

"You asshole," he sputtered, scrambling from the bath. "I'm soaked." 

"What a shame," Leonard said crossing his arms. "You'll have to take 'em off." 

And it was a shame too. The way that white shirt was clinging to Jim's chest was damn appealing. 

"There are easier ways to get me out of my clothes. More fun ways too."

"Yeah but this was fun for me." 

Jim scowled and stripped. When he was standing in just his boxers, Leonard moved in close and swept him off his feet again. 

"Really?" Leonard had carried him to bed on their wedding night too. "What if I wanted to carry you for once?" 

"You don't. Besides, what happened to 'love, honour and  _ obey _ '?"

Jim cocked his head thoughtfully. 

"Hmm, no not ringing a bell" he said, just in time for Leonard to dump him on the obscenely large bed. He climbed on top, pushing Jim back into a pile of pillows before he had a chance to protest his ill-treatment too much. 

Leonard ran his hands all over his husband's body, toned and fit and beautiful. He had always been the possessive sort but he had never felt it as deeply as he did now. It had always been his own private, almost shameful inclination. But then Jim had stood up in front of all their friends and half the damn Federation and said,  _ Him. I pick him over anyone else.  _ And that beast in Leonard's chest, the one that so often snarled and lashed out with sharp words and dark moods, well. It  _ purred.  _

"Bones." Jim sighed as Leonard buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

"Bones," he repeated with more urgency as he kissed his way down Jim's chest, leaving gentle nips as he went. He parted Jim's legs, settling in and making himself comfortable between them. 

"Bones!" 

"Damn it Jim, for the first time in three years we don't have to worry about being interrupted by a red alert, can you let me take my time and enjoy this?" He spoke gently, not really irritated. Old habits were hard to break and he could feel the itch to hurry up and get off himself. Jim sat up on his elbows. 

"No, Bones, it's not that. The lube, it's in my bag" 

"Okay?" 

"The bags are still outside." 

"Oh for the love of--" 

Rolling off Jim was painful. 

"Don't go anywhere now." 

Jim turned onto his stomach. 

"Hurry back and I won't have to." 

Leonard didn’t run down the stairs. It was more of a brisk jog. On his return he found himself pausing at the ajar bedroom door and watching Jim as quietly as he could. 

His husband was still sprawled across the bed on his stomach, naked now. He had a satin pillow tucked underneath his chin and held his left hand before his face. Jim tilted his hand, this way and that, admiring the way the light moved over the surface of the gold band. Bones loved him so much he wanted to cry. Or marry him all over again. 

With exaggerated effort, Leonard kicked the door open and dropped the bags. 

"What the hell have you got in there? Spock?".

Jim snorted, rolling onto his back and opening his arms. As he crossed the room, Leonard felt the weight of his years, his life, and for the first time they didn't feel like a burden. They had been making him ready for this, making him the man to take these steps and fall into Jim's arms. 

"We shouldn't be doing this," Jim murmured against his lips. His hands were in Leonard's hair, fingernails scratching gently at his scalp in the way that made his brain feel fizzy. 

"Why's that?" 

"Because my husband is gonna be back any minute, and he's the jealous type."

This time it was Leonard's turn to laugh. 

"What's he like then, this husband of yours? Can't be that great, leaving you here all lonely." Jim hummed, arching up into him like a cat. 

"Oh no, he's the best. He's big, and  _ strong _ ," here Jim ran his hands over Leonard's shoulders. 

"And he's the most handsome man,this side of the quadrant." Leonard nosed against Jim's cheek, kissed the corner of his mouth. 

"A pretty boy then." 

"Hmm, but he's kind too, like you wouldn't believe. He's got the biggest heart out of everyone I know. And he's so fucking smart too, so smart he makes it look easy." 

Leonard was hard now, and he could feel Jim's cock hard against his thigh. He rolled his hips and Jim hisses against his mouth. 

"Sounds like a wimp, I could take him." Jim shook his head, avoiding the next kiss. 

"Nope, not when it comes to me. He'd tear the whole galaxy apart for me." 

At that, Leonard took Jim's jaw in hand and tilted his face, forcing their eyes to meet. 

"And don't you forget it."

Jim's smile was bright and fierce and as he strained up to claim Leonard's mouth he was stunned to realise, perhaps for the first time, that maybe Jim was just as possessive as he was. 

He started kissing his way down Jim's chest again, and maybe he was a bit quicker about it this time. 

Leonard didn’t suck cock the way Jim did. He kept his head down, so to speak, and focused on what he was doing, creating the sensations he knew felt good. 

Jim made it a performance. 

Jim mouthed along the shaft, licking and kissing as he went. He'd toy with the head, leaving gently, barely-there kisses or dragging it across his plush, perfect lips. And the whole time, he'd make eye-contact. He varied between coy, fluttering eyelashes and a bold, direct stare, daring you to fuck his face, begging you. 

Leonard paused a beat to wet his lips and then locked Jim from base to tip. He suckled on the head, before swallowing him down, all the while staring up at Jim. He didn't know how to widen his eyes appealingly, he'd never known how to sell himself. There was a reason Jim was the diplomatic darling, while he was left to scowl in the corner. But he was trying now and dammit, Jim seemed receptive. 

"Oh Bones, Jesus," he groaned, arms spreading across the bed, gripping at the sheets. 

Sliding down, taking Jim as close to the hilt as he could, Leonard let his eyes slide shut. He savoured the sensation of Jim in his mouth, the warmth, the weight on his tongue. He didn't force himself to take too much, and pulled back slowly, letting Jim feel the wet, slick drag of his mouth. 

"You looked like you enjoyed that," Jim teased, slightly breathless. And he really did. There was a closeness, an intimacy to oral that drove him wild. It amused Jim, the reverence with which he treated something Jim considered to be the good kind of dirty. Jim loved the reciprocity of sex, the give and take, sharing bodies and an experience. For Leonard, being able to focus on someone (on Jim) and their pleasure alone, scratched a particular itch for him like nothing else. 

He smirked at Jim before resuming, sucking him down, moaning his enjoyment as he did so. Jim's own small noises of pleasure became a high gasp as Leonard pressed his thumb over his hole. 

" _ Please. _ " 

He let Jim beg a couple more times before finally letting his cock slip from his mouth and laving his tongue across his asshole. He pressed his tongue flat against the entrance, using slow, broad strokes. Leonard loved this too, and how much Jim loved it too. Jim who was currently hooking his hands behind his knees, pulling his legs up and spreading them wider.

Leonard pulled back enough to make sure Jim was watching him as he spat, getting it pink and shiny before going back in. This time he probed with his tongue, holding Jim's ass in both hands and spreading his cheeks apart. Jim had been starting to sweat in the Georgia humidity and Leonard loved the way the clean-skin smell lingered here. 

Spit started to run down Leonard's chin. He always got sloppy when he did this, lost himself in it. He mouthed over Jim's balls and licked up his shaft like it was a damn lollipop before tearing himself away, swearing like a sailor, to retrieve the lube.

"How are you still dressed?" Jim let his legs fall. "Why are you still dressed? That feels illegal."

Leonard tossed the tube on the bed and kicked off his shoes. Slowly, teasingly he unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops. Never one for patience and never one to be outdone, Jim slicked up his fingers and started playing with his hole. 

Leonard pulled his cock out of his jeans, touching himself for the first time. He stroked leisurely as he watched Jim slip a finger inside, first one, then another. Jim’s gaze was heated, challenging almost, but he was too far gone at this stage. He withdrew his fingers.

“Bones, I need you, your cock, your fingers, anything.  _ Please,  _ get over here.”

Leonard pulled his shirt over his head.

“I do seem to recall making a promise, no,  _ a vow _ , to spend the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to make you happy.” Leonard stepped out of jeans and climbed back onto the bed. With one hand he cradled Jim’s head, and with the other he slid a finger inside his asshole.

“Would that make you happy, Jimmy? Me fucking you?”

Whimpering, Jim nodded and reached out to stroke Leonard. He shuddered and let his head fall back. Jim’s fingers were still wet with lube and they were gorgeously cool. He had been so focused on Jim and now he felt his entire body burning with want.

“You ready for me, sweetheart?” He wiped a thumb across Jim’s flushed cheek. “Course you are. Look at you, all pretty and just for me.” Jim’s asshole felt velvety and yielding but he inserted another finger, just to be sure.

“I’m ready, I’m ready!” Jim chanted , bearing down on his fingers. Lord, he wanted to feel Jim squeeze around his cock like that.

“Ok, ok, darlin’, ok”, Leonard covered Jim’s face in kisses. He thrust slowly, his cock sliding against Jim’s, making them both shiver before lining himself up with Jim’s hole.

The day of the wedding had been long. There had been drinking, eating, dancing, more drinking, some crying. By the time they were alone in the honeymoon suite, they’d been too exhausted to do much more than fall asleep in each other’s arms. This was their first time as husbands.

Jim’s body opened around him, welcoming him home. 

The big wedding, the guest list, the planning. It was all for this and it was all worth it.

Jim clung to him as he moved, slow and deep. He was gonna take him time and drag this out.

He rocked into Jim, kissing any skin that was available to him. 

Their first time, the first time they got further than clumsy, drunken handjobs, Leonard had been terrified. Wanting something so badly, with no guarantee it would ever happen again. 

_ This is how my heart breaks _ , he had thought. And it had felt kind of good. Until he met Jim, he hadn't known that he still had a heart left to break. 

"C'mon Bones, give it to me.”

He grunted as he thrust hard into Jim and Jim answered in moans of delight. It was tight and hot and perfect and so fucking  _ good.  _ It had always been good between them. The way their bodies had worked together that first night, it had been like being on a distant planet and finding, by chance, someone who speaks your language.

Then Jim murmured something, barely an exhale of a whisper but it drove Leonard over the edge.He was coming and he reached for Jim’s cock, stroking and bringing him with him.

It had sounded like; “He’s my bones, he holds me up.”

They woke early the next morning, dawn barely filtering through the gauzy curtains of the bed. Side-effect of years in the ‘Fleet. Jim groaned, stretching and making moves to get up.

Leonard reached for him, pulling him in close.

“Jim,” he said, voice husky with sleep. “S’our fuckin’ honeymoon. No one’s calling you to the bridge. How ‘bout we just stay in bed? Sleep in?”

Jim huffed, trying to settle under the sheets.

“When I’m awake, I’m awake Bones. I’m up for the day now. Can’t I just go for a run or something while you sleep?”

“Will you try? Give it twenty minutes, for me?” Jim’s body was so warm and soft and sure, he’d have no problem falling back asleep alone, but it was so much nicer feeling skin against his.

“Twenty minutes.”

Jim was snoring gently in fifteen. 

The next two weeks passed luxuriously. Ship life had always been more than slightly claustrophobic to Bones but he had been grateful for the larger than average quarters that came with being CMO. Now, with a whole house to stretch out in, he realised how confined they had really been. They made sure to take full advantage. 

_ “The only one who could ever reach me _

_ Was the son of a preacher man _

_ The only boy who could ever teach me _

_ Was the son of a preacher man _

_ Yes, he was, he was, ooh, yes, he was” _

A lot of people were surprised to learn that Jim had a good singing voice. Leonard was often treated to full concerts in the sonic and now he followed the sound of Jim belting to find him in the tub. 

“ _ He was the sweet-talkin’ son of a preacher man”,  _ he crooned, bubbles up to his chin. “Care to join me?” He bent his legs, knees emerging from the water and then parting suggestively.

The water was heavenly and all the better for leaning against Jim’s chest as he jerked him off under the water.

“You like that? Feel good, Bones?”

Leonard let his head tip back against shoulder. The bath was so big he felt he might float away entirely.

“That’s it baby, just relax. I’ve got you.”

Cooking had turned out to be hard than either of them expected, but the brownie recipe Leonard found had turned out better than he could have hoped. He couldn’t have hoped for Jim’s reaction though.

“I wanna fuck you. Oh please god Bones, I need to fuck you right here.” His hands were under Leonard’s t-shirt, turning him towards the kitchen island. “Just wanna bend you over and take you right now.”

That sounded just fine to Leonard.

He’d have to bake more often.

One balmy day, they managed to stay out of bed long enough to explore the property. They wandered through lush fields of tall grass to find that it actually backed on to a river. The bank was shady with willows, branches rippling the slow-moving water.

“There was a spot just like this where I grew up.” Leonard said. The same honeyed scent that always made him think of summer hung in the air and he was feeling sweetly wistful.

“Oh yeah? That where you’d go to make out?” Jim teased. He took a seat leaning against the trunk of the tree.

“More like where we’d go to smoke.”

“Doctor! I am  _ shocked _ . Scandalised! I’m telling Spock.”

Leonard chuckled and sat beside Jim.

“But yeah, might’ve brought a sweetheart or two down there. Stolen a kiss.”

He stole one now but it wasn’t really stealing. Jim sighed as they parted.

“I wish it could always be like this.”

“Well it is. We’re married now. That’s what that means.”

“You know that’s not what I meant. I mean like  _ this. _ ” He gestured around them. “Fresh air, home cooked meals, sleeping as late as we want.”

Leonard took his hand and squeezed. 

“All that is nice Jim, but you wouldn’t be happy living like that. Maybe in a few years, but you’ve got too much to do right now.”

“But can you be happy in Starfleet? Admit it, you’d be happier somewhere like here.”

“Jim, where’s all this coming from?” Leonard frowned. He squeezed Jim’s hand again.

“I just. I feel like a trapped you.” Jim looked away, staring out at the river.

“I’m a big boy, Jim. I knew what I was doing when I asked you to marry me. Same way I knew what I was doing when I smuggled you onto the Enterprise. Didn’t know how it was gonna work out, but I knew I wasn’t going anywhere without you.” He pulled on Jim’s hand until he turned back to him. “You never promised me a life like this Jim. Just a life with you. That’s all I want. No trap.”

“Fuck.” Jim’s voice was breathy and his eyes were bright. 

“Ok?”

“Ok.”

They kissed, deeply. And then some more.

“Bones? Really, here?”

“Mmm, why not?”

“Someone might see, this could be a walking track or some-ohh.”

“This is private property, they get a show, that’s their problem.”

“Ahh-yeah. Yeah, good point. Yeah Bones.”

And Leonard had his husband, on the banks of the river, dappled in Georgia sunshine.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing a sequel more than a year later. The song Jim sings in the bath is Son of a Preacher Man by Dusty Springfield.


End file.
